The Case of The Vanished Detective
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: A detective disapears, an inspector if dragged into the mystery, and both will discover things they never knew or felt before. When one's life hangs in the balance what will become of the two? Please review...tell me if I should continue with a canon or
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Just a quick note: I started this story several years ago on the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Website. A few days ago I re-discovered it and decided I would revise and edit – then repost it here on Hopefully the editing I have done will make the story much better then before. Also, I could not edit it completely because it would have changed the story quite a bit; GOD has my writing improved over the years. I suppose this is a good way to see the change in my writing even if the story isn't the best it could be. Any who…I hope you enjoy reading it, it is truly not that bad. Remember this is quite literally a multi-year fic.

"Watson, is the tea ready? My Baker Street Irregulars shall be here soon! It seems you've been boiling water for hours!" Sherlock Holmes shouted from his sitting room.

After waiting for a few moments and gaining no reply, he again called to his comrade, "Watson?" Though, like before, nothing was heard. A brief sense of anxiety struck the detective and soon he was up and out of his chair heading down the corridor toward his kitchen.

"Watson? I say, dear chap, where are...?"

However, he wasn't able to finish his sentence, for from behind him a heavy object stunned his voice to silence and his body to the floor. Everything in sight went blurry, although he was not yet unconscious. He then felt rough fists hitting him from all sides; he tried to fight back but soon found this action futile and simply waited for unconsciousness to take him into its soothing blackness. Soon enough, a sharp pain delivered his much wanted darkness and he was out like a light. His adversaries quickly lifted him up and carried him out of the house, leaving Watson on the kitchen floor and on their way out, the rest of Holmes' beautiful flat in total disarray.

Inspector Elizabeth Lestrade of New Scotland Yard had just come home from a hard day's work. All she wanted was some rest and relaxation; however, she would have sooner stayed out had she realized a crisis was on its way to her humble abode. It started when a very excited knock at her door.

"Great, just great!" she bitterly stood up and started towards her door, "I sit down to relax, and all I get is unexpected visitors!"

She quickly, yet regretfully opened her home to the unexpected and unwanted persons who had knocked. Though her expression quickly changed from an angry one to a soft and gentle one, for standing before her were Deidre and Wiggins, and of course Tennyson who was hovering in his chair. The Baker Street Irregulars were there, at her door bearing the grimmest faces she had ever seen. Lestrade quickly and quietly let them in and inquired as to why they had come. "What has happened?" Lestrade asked quizzically.

Wiggins was the only one who spoke up. However, he wasn't exactly making sense with what he was saying. "It's Mr. Holmes. We...he...and Watson...I...!"

"Calm down, calm down and tell me what happened," the Inspector spoke gently, which was not one of her normal habits especially when she was around the three teenagers.

"Well," the Wiggins continued, "you see, Deidre, Tennyson, and I – we all just came from Mr. Holmes' flat – he had told us to come and help him with his case, you know, street work and stuff, and, well, his home, it was totally wrecked!" Lestrade's response to the boy was only a gawk of incredulity.

Deidre continued, "Not only that, but Watson was totally at a malfunction – he just stuttered and made no sense whatsoever, and the worst part is Mr. Holmes – well, he was missing, and all we found was this!" Deidre handed the inspector a folded piece of paper. "We didn't read it, though; we just came straight here," Deidre finished as she and the others watched Lestrade open the piece of paper.

The baffled and angry inspector soon looked at the three of them with large eyes and horror on her face – only one word escaped her lips, "Moriarty!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Lestrade could feel her hands turn ice cold as the words from the note sunk into her mind.

For _Miss_ Lestrade

I have, for some time, been waiting for this day and finally the pieces from the playing board have fallen into place. I have Holmes. Yes… the masterful and witty detective is finally within my grasp. If you want him alive, I hope you will have the mentality to follow my instructions to the letter. More notes shall follow this. Each of these messages will hold a clue as to where the detective is. Once the puzzle has been completed you are to meet at the determined spot with only yourself. I shall give you three days time. Oh, and do make sure no one else reads the materials which you are sent; unfortunate things might happen if someone else finds him first.

Until then,  
Moriarty

"How could he?" Lestrade uttered unconsciously.

"How could he what?" Deidre asked in a curious manner. Lestrade looked to the girl with a disbelieving gaze, and then shook it off. "Nothing, come on..." she almost shouted back to the three of them in her normal commanding voice, "...we should look for clues, and get Watson down to the Techies."

With that the Inspector stood and started out of her flat and towards her hovercraft, leaving the three wondering teenagers behind her. However, they too were soon out the door and huddled into the inspector's craft as it quickly took to the sky. The ride to Holmes' flat was one of silence. No one dared to speak, but inside Lestrade's thoughts were twisting together; where was Holmes? Would she be able to find him? What if he was already...? No, she told herself, I have to keep hope in my head!

Before too long the group reached 221B Baker Street. Lestrade quickly started toward Holmes' apartment. The Irregulars had been right; the flat was in a state of destruction. Pictures had been ripped from the walls, chairs and tables had been over-turned, electrical cords were torn from the sockets and still spouting live electricity, and Watson was at a total malfunction.

"My God!" Lestrade nearly gasped but quickly regained her composure. She noticed her companions almost shell-shocked expressions and shouted, "Well, start looking for anything that could be important! I'll go turn Watson off." With that she headed towards the human-sized robot. She soon found the power button located on his back and switched it from on to off. As she did this, something caught her eye. It was sitting close to the compudroid, she gently lifted it up and looked it over. It had her name on it, written in beautiful script. She thought quickly and remembered the first note; it was a clue! She discreetly stuffed the note into her pocket in hopes her younger companions would not see. Standing up, she gathered the three Baker Street Irregulars and spoke as she ushered them out of the flat. "Come on, we need to get Watson downtown."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Things seemed to be quite well on Lestrade's side of the situation. She had found her first clue as to where Holmes was and she would soon have a DNA sample of the culprit who _actually_ abducted him, she knew Moriarty would have never risked the kidnapping on his own. Holmes's side of the picture, however, was looking quite dark.

He awoke in a strange room; it was quite dark, and the sound of machines was the first noise to come into his ears. Soon the dark laughter of a voice only known as Moriarty's came closer, as did the silhouette of his arch-nemesis.

"Moriarty!" Holmes seethed. "Where am I?"

"Why, only in my stronghold, Holmes! Out of your own careless stupidity you have fallen into my grasp!" the villain spouted. "There is no way out, and you could very well be here for some time with that amateur Inspector on the case!"

Rage welled up inside of Holmes with these words, and in defense of his friend and colleague he shouted, "Take that back, you bloody Devil!"

"I think not, Holmes!" Moriarty chuckled, "But then it really does not matter what either of us think; soon enough she will find you, I'll make sure of that."

Hate soon filled Holmes mind and body and it was all pointed straight toward his captor. Moriarty had not only insulted him, but his dear friend Lestrade as well, who was female, no less. He wanted to stand and pound Moriarty into the wall, but soon found he had been tied to some type of strange device or chair.

"Why? Why have you brought me here, Moriarty, and why have you not killed me? Could I not pose a threat of escaping this place, even if you say I could not?" Holmes asked coolly, "I really am surprised at your leisurely and prudent attempts."

"Ah, I did think of those trifling issues, but decided to have some fun, if you will, before I kill you!" Moriarty spoke darkly, "For if you look around and use your 'eyes and brain', you will see that you have been conveniently tied to a crypnotic device. This machine, as I call it, will let me control your actions, thoughts, and words! Once your dear Inspector arrives, I will turn on my little machine and poof, you will be in my power. I will make sure you yourself have rid the world of that nuisance of an Inspector and then I'll kill you!"

Holmes could not help but stare in horror as Moriarty spoke. He couldn't believe his ears. For once in a great while, Holmes was quite scared, though he didn't show it. It wasn't fear for himself; it was more for Lestrade. "I swear, Moriarty! You are a devil of a man! When I get out of here I'll see you behind bars!" Holmes shouted savagely.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, my dear Holmes!" Moriarty then chuckled and walked towards his captive, gagging his mouth. Before turning and leaving the room, Moriarty smirked and soon slammed a large door behind him – the room became a mass of darkness.

Holmes watched him leave with sorrow and anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. He fought with all his strength at the metal cuffs holding his wrists to the chair, but it was to no avail; the only thing he managed to accomplish was to wear himself out and bruise his already sore wrists and ankles a bit more. He began to remember what Moriarty had said. "I'll make sure you rid the world of that nuisance of an Inspector and then I'll kill you!" This thought threatened to bring tears to Holmes' eyes; he truly could see no means out of his situation.

"Beth," he thought silently, "I don't wish to harm you. Please leave me here to die; don't allow me to hurt you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Arriving at New Scotland Yard, Lestrade and the Baker Street Irregulars took Watson inside to the compudroid repair area of the building.

"How long will it take you techies to fix him up?" the Inspector asked hotly.

"Well, it depends on what the problem is, Inspector; it could take a couple hours or up to a couple days," Leo, one of the head techies answered.

"Zed!" Lestrade responded bitterly, "Well, fix him as soon as possible, Leo! I may need him for my case!" With that, the techie nodded, and Lestrade started off towards her office; suddenly she remembered the trio of teenagers was still by her side.

"You stay here! In a few minutes Leo will be able to take y'all home." She smiled in an accomplished way as Leo shook his head in agreement with her, and she continued the journey to her office. She needed to get to her DNA scanner, and fast. "Find out who did this crime and you find where they are," she quietly murmured to herself.

Once in her office, she practically threw the still-unopened clue onto the DNA scanner with eagerness. However, disappointment and rage soon flooded over her, as the DNA report came through with no readings.

"Zed!" she screamed for the hundredth time, "It figures there would be no DNA traces on the ruddy thing!" A few moments passed before she spoke again, "Oh, well," she stated malevolently, "guess I'll have to find him the hard way!" She grabbed the clue and opened it. To her surprise several puzzle pieces fell out of the envelope, each bearing different letters and words.

"How odd," she thought to herself, "and how juvenile! Well, I suppose I should put the blasted thing together!"

Lestrade did just that; however, she found it more difficult then expected, for each piece was shaped the same way, which made it hard to decipher what the puzzle said. Yet soon she had decoded it and anxiously read the words produced from her work.

_Lost in peace  
Or lost in joy  
In war no one behaves  
For in the night  
The time was right  
To send them to their graves _

Lestrade, at first, was mystified by the strange words on the puzzle, but soon she was able to understand its meaning. "The New London Graveyard!" she thought aloud, "Of course that's what the blasted thing means." She gathered the pieces from the puzzle together and put them back into the envelope they had come out of. At daybreak she would journey to the cemetery and find her next clue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Though Lestrade's evening had been one rough time after another Holmes's night had been an absolute living Hell. He soon wished sleep had never reached him; the night had pelted his mind with terrible thoughts and dreams. "Some sort of drug…" he thought sourly and pressed his mind to awaken from the horrible nightmarish dreams every time sleep pursued his tired form.

Throughout night he also became more aware of the injuries he had sustained during his abduction: he could tell his face was swollen and he had received a knot on the back of his head from the blow which had knocked him into his current state. However, the worst pain came from his stomach. He hadn't had a thing to eat all night and he had been hit there several times. If they wanted to stun him, they had sure as Hell succeeded.

Just as he felt his exhaustion was about to take him back to the torturous nightmares, the victorious voice of Moriarty filled the room. At the sound of his greatest adversary, Holmes felt a dark rage well up inside of himself. However, he soon realized he could neither fight nor shout. He had been restrained from both of those luxuries.

"My, my, my Holmes," the villain began, "Time certainly does fly when you are having fun, does it not? Are the accommodations to your liking?"

A muffled shout was the only response from the now truly upset Detective. Holmes saw Moriarty smirk in the moonlight of the room, and carefully watched his silhouette move closer.

"Of course you do!" Moriarty sneered. "Who wouldn't love the company of mice and rats partnered with the soothing darkness?" The fiend walked over to the detective and laughed in his face, making Holmes roll his eyes and look to the floor in hopes of some way to escape.

"Disappointed, are we?" Moriarty spoke as he lifted Holmes' chin up under his hand as a mother would to scold a child, "Whatever for?"

Holmes was forced to strain his neck back at his nemesis's touch; soon he received a strong thrust to his stomach. One so strong that Holmes couldn't help trying to double over in pain. The shadow of a man above him only laughed. "Soon Holmes, soon," he stated coolly, "soon it will all be over and done with."

All the detective could do was sit there staring with venom-filled eyes towards his captor. He watched with an icy stare as his arch-enemy left the room, finally leaving him alone, but still far from peace. He was tired, hungry, and for once in great while at a loss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Lestrade found the graveyard to be a very frightening place, the fog swirled in many patterns bringing with it the terrible howling of the wind. All of these distractions and the constant thought of the horrible abyss of the tombstones and the dead trees made it quite hard to keep her concentration. However, she soon found what she had been looking for, the next clue. Yet, to her dismay the clue could not be removed from the cemetery.

"Zed! Zed it all!" the Inspector shouted, "It figures I'd be stuck in this place till I solve the ruddy thing!" The clue she found had been carved into a tree. To her relief it didn't rhyme like the first and was very blunt on where she would find the her next hint.

"Hmmmmm..." she started, "that's strange; it should have been harder than that. There has to be a catch, yet, I don't see one. It says to go to the textile factory in central London." Lestrade, just to make sure she had seen the whole message, took a few trips around the base of the tree and looked its trunk over from root to sky. "Well, I suppose I might as well get going," she thought to herself.

She walked out of the eerie graveyard and climbed back into her hovercraft. As it took to the sky many thoughts went through her head, but she quickly dismissed them all, telling her not to lose hope. "Moriarty obviously wants me to find Holmes for a reason," she thought, "I just wish I knew why."

With that in mind, she soon landed her hovercraft on the side of the street outside the textile factory. Before entering the large building she looked it over, remembering the time she had nearly lost her life inside of it, because of Moriarty's antics with the Musgrave Sword. Then thoughts of Holmes invaded her mind again; if he had not been there to find her in the rubble, would she even be alive? She could have been injured or worse. "Not only that," she thought out loud, "but if he hadn't guided you in the right direction, you probably would be out of a job." This thought gave her mixed feelings of fear, hope, and sadness as she entered the building. However, the thoughts soon subsided as she entered the main area of the factory; all of the machines were located there.

"Now to look for the clue," she stated. To her surprise she didn't have to look very far. Suddenly she turned to come face to face with a man. He was of natural height and builds and was quite handsome, in her opinion, almost reminding her of a certain Detective she knew. He smiled and began to speak to her.

"You wouldn't happen to be Miss Lestrade, would you?" he looked at her with hope-filled eyes, "'cause I've been lookin' all over this place and you are the first woman I've seen." At first Lestrade cringed at being called Miss; after all she was still on duty with her badge in plain sight and hoped to be recognized as an Inspector. Though, she soon remembered she had bigger problems on hand at the time.

"Yeah," she replied quite agitated, "that's me."

"Oh, wonderful, I was told by a postman to give this to a Miss Lestrade. I'm happy to have found you." With that the young man handed the package to her and was on his way. She was quite surprised by the size of the package; however, she was happy that she didn't have to do much to find the blasted thing.

"Well, let's see what we can figure out!" sarcastic excitement laced in her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

Once at her flat Lestrade pulled the wrappings from the box and began to look over what was inside. Since she had been expecting to find another puzzle or riddle, the contents of the box shocked her. Within the package she found Holmes's Inverness cape and his deerstalker cap. She looked at them with shock and then collecting herself she held them close to her heart, a tear rolling down her face. After laying the coat and hat down she noticed a small piece of paper in the bottom of the box. She quickly and gently lifted it out and began to read the words that lay scrolled upon it.

_Miss_ Lestrade,

If you are reading this note, then you have succeeded in finding the last of your clues. At the end of this letter there will be a location; you are to come alone to the place which has been indicated no later and no earlier then 3 AM.

If you fail to meet these demands, Sherlock will be dead before you arrive. You might take to heart that I am a man of my word. You are to meet us at the Harvey and Sons Packing and Shipping Plant, located on the east side of the Thames.

Until then,

Moriarty

From the minute she finished the letter she began to feel very strange about the instructions. "Three in the morning," she thought to herself, "he must have something planned, if he wants me there that early; no Scotland Yard chiefs are on duty till five."

However, the anxiety soon left her mind as she began to only think of Holmes. "You have to get him out of there," she told herself, "You just have to."

After re-reading the letter once more and thinking about what it had said, she laid it down onto the table and stood up, glancing at her clock she noticed the hour was almost midnight.

"Boy," she stated sarcastically, "time certainly does fly when you're having fun! Well, I might as well get started!" Lestrade grabbed her ionizer and several smaller weapons with which she concealed on her person. She was then out the door and on her way to the East End of New London, walking the entire way so she would not be detected in her hovercraft and all the while wondering how much longer her friend could hold out, because only heaven knew what had happened to him already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

As Lestrade approached the building where the note had led her, she was careful to make a hasty path across the street and staying in a secluded area, hidden and out of sight.

She needed time to think of a plan. However, she had no information to go on – no small tidbit of anything or anyone within the ominous building, not even a single clue on what to expect the instant she walked into it, either. She could be walking into an enormous trap, and that terrified her. Lestrade, while thinking, glanced down upon her watch then back to the factory looming in front of her. "An hour before I make my move," she thought aloud. "Moriarty," she whispered shakily in rage, "you're such a ruddy monster! If you've done anything to harm him I'll kill you, and if I miss the first time I'll hunt you down until you're gone forever."

Within what only seemed like a few minutes, Big Ben struck the hour of three o'clock, and Lestrade had still not thought of a plan. However, she made her way across the street into the eerie factory and knocked on the big titanium steel door. The door proceeded to open quite slowly and all by itself, creaking loudly in the process. Lestrade was taken aback, she was so startled she nearly pulled out her ionizer, but remembering she was most likely being watched like a hawk, and seeing it as her only means of defense, she kept it out of sight. She took several small steps into the building, and the giant door slammed shut behind her.

"What in the ruddy blazes..." she screamed aloud. After turning and seeing nothing behind her, she continued to walk slowly ahead. Step by step when…SNAP!

The earth began to crumble beneath her feet, a trapdoor slammed open and Lestrade fell through the floor, shouting her head off. She landed roughly on a slide-type structure and twisted and turned until she hit the ground of a very dimly lit room very cold in temperature and littered with rats. "Rats!" she cried in terror. "If there is one thing I hate more than Moriarty it has to be those ugly creatu..."

She soon cut herself off in mid-sentence – right in front of her was Holmes. He appeared to be thrashing for freedom and was in a large amount of distress, she shot toward him, unbinding his torn ankles and wrists.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

"Holmes!" Lestrade nearly screamed, yanking the gag from his mouth, causing him to cough and gasp for breath. She gently helped him to move his strained limbs a bit, smiling as best she could. It was obvious he had, for several hours at least, been deprived of food and water. It was also quite apparent he had either been tortured or beaten and his appearance being quite haggard.

"Lestrade...you have to get out of..." his exhausted voice uttered.

"Shhhhh, you shouldn't talk, Holmes, you're far too weak! Save your strength..." She reached out then, a strange happening from her trying to comfort him a bit, yet he still strained away.

"...No, Lestrade...you don't understand, you have to listen to me! He's here...you have to..." However, Holmes's warnings were soon cut short as a bright light shot through the semi-darkness of the cold chamber, hitting Holmes and making him fall limp into Lestrade's arms with a slight groan.

"Holmes? Holmes!" She paused her words for a few moments, shaking him a bit, trying to revive him from the sudden ionizer blast, and thinking to herself, "_Damn you Moriarty! Show yourself, you coward! You can't even..." _But before Lestrade could finish her thoughts, bright lights lit up the entire room and right above her lurked New London's worst enemy...

"Moriarty...!" the Inspector hissed angrily and tightened her grasp around the fallen Detective's limp form, wanting to protect him from any and all harm.

"Ah, yes, Miss Lestrade." The villain smirked as he watched her face wrinkle in disgust from the taunt on her name. "So glad you could make it, my dear. I have much planned for you and the Detective!"

Lestrade was, for a moment, confused by his words. "Much planned...what do you mean?"

Moriarty, however, simply smirked and knelt down in front of her, his ionizer at ready. "Let's just say it's to die for my dear..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – I will have the next chapter up soon. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. It has been fun re-editing it and re-posting it. I would appreciate and love to hear back from anyone who reads it. Any ideas you have for the next few, but final chapters would also be appreciated. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

"You Bastard!" the angry Inspector shouted at the dark figure above her. "How can you be so damned puzzling all of the time?"

Moriarty chuckled at her words and sighed, shrugging and climbing down a staircase across the room from Lestrade and the unconscious detective. "Well, my dear I…"

Lestrade suddenly cut in, "I am, never will be, and never have been dear to you? GOT IT?" His response was that of a simple smirk and a shake of the head.

"So mouthy…a bit too fiery for my liking…" he chuckled and before she could speak again he continued with a smile. "…but who am I to be a chooser? My dear I have come only to explain what is going to happen to you." Lestrade looked up at him, being careful to guard Holmes with her arms and her ionizer, "You see I have injected a substance into Holmes's mind, an electric current, if you will – one which only I can control and influence." Her eyes grew large at his words, "Granted it is only in the early stages of development and will only last for a short time…" he had reached the staircase and was nearly to the top by this point, Lestrade eyeing him the entire way, "…but it will be more then sufficient in allowing Holmes to kill you."

Almost on cue, one of Holmes's thought to be limp arms reached forward with such a great intensity, Lestrade's eyes missed it. Suddenly a sharp pain racked Lestrade's side and her eyes once again grew wide as Moriarty chuckled and locked the door behind him, "Ta-Ta inspector…perhaps we will meet again…perhaps not!" And with these as his last words Moriarty fled the scene within his armored hover-craft, watching his prey and predator the entire time through a video feed. If nothing else he wanted to see if his new "toy" would work on the strong mind of Sherlock Holmes, even if his plan fell through, it would be advantageous for him to see if the electro-therapy worked.

Lestrade, silently reached for her injured side, looking down in shock at the dagger still plunged within her skin…blood was dripping from the knife and wound and she could barely suppress a scream of pain when the wielder ripped the dagger from her torso and stood. It took Lestrade a few moments to understand what had just happened, then it hit her like a ton of bricks – Holmes…he had just stabbed her. Granted the wound had been inflicted more to scare and hurt then anything. Slowly the Inspector stood, grasping her wound and looking her adversary in the eyes.

"Holmes?" Her words were choked and as she looked into his eyes she suppressed a sob. His usually piercing blue eyes were dark and glazed; un-blinking and without emotion; dead. His eyes ripped through her soul and for the first time since she had met the great detective she new he was not in control. It scared her more then anything else she could imagine.

Before she had time to think about anything else, Holmes had once again charged at her. Quickly she dodged his attempts to attack her and rolled out of the way. This exchange went on for minutes – or was it hours. Lestrade had lost track of time, she had been too busy dodging his attacks and attempting to keep him as un-injured as possible. However, after his dagger once again pierced her skin, this time slicing her left arm, she realized she would be forced to take evasive action. Flipping out of the way and to her ionizer she latched onto her weapon and shot, hitting Holmes directly in the shoulder, with a blast. She watched in silence as he fell to the floor.

Nearly sighing Lestrade's face once again turned gloomy when the detective slowly began to rise and stood facing her, the same dead emotion in his eyes; only now a bloody and burned shoulder wound to accompany it. "The pain did not faze him." She thought to herself, and then she began to think about Moriarty's words. He had said the affects would only last for a short time. If this were true…then perhaps there was a way to bring him out of his trance.

"Holmes…Holmes I want you to listen to me! This is not what you want to do…" there was a frantic edge in her voice as she continued to dodge his attacks, "…you are a good person Holmes. You have to remember who you are…AHHH…" another blow to her body caused her to scream out, "…Holmes…please…listen to me. For God's sake listen to me. You do not want to do this. PLEASE! Holmes! Please…"

Lestrade tripped then, falling back onto the floor shielding her from his next blow – one which would undoubtedly be the last she would feel. Soon, she looked up, the blow had not come and there was the sound of a dagger hitting the wall. "Holmes…?" She looked at him unsure at first, and then recognized the fact he was trying to fight the pulling on his mind.

"Les—trade…?" It was broken, but there. Lestrade nodded and sighed when suddenly the darker sides of his mind once again took hold and he looked at her evilly, "I must kill Lestrade!" He slowly began to stalk toward her, blood dripping down his arm and a sadistic glow in his eyes – Lestrade's were full of tears and her mind full of sorrow, there was only one way out of this, and she sure as Hell was not liking it.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter…I tried to use some of the comments that were left; especially the one about making the chapters longer. I really tried to make this one longer then the rest. However, I could not add much more to this one. I wanted it to end in a cliff-hanger. I had to push the rating up a bit and I apologize for that but it had to be done! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can…so bear with me!

Anyway, I wanted to thank all of the readers who have read and reviewed thus far! No matter what you all think…I really listen to you all! Tell your friends of my story…and please keep reviewing!

The Sometime Scribbler – Thank you for the advice and the encouragement! It really helps…I was bummed out for a while on this fandom and after reading your story I decided…what the Hell? Why not finish and write a few more? 

D.E. Lewis – No problem! I loved this story when I was writing it several years ago, and it is encouraging to know there were people out there who still enjoy it!

Neoholmesz – I do watch Inuyasha…actually! It is one of my favorite animes! However, I am sorry to say I wrote the beginnings of this story long before I ever knew what Inuyasha was. LOL! I appreciate your advice…and have used…well, I couldn't tell you exactly how much I used, can I? It would ruin the story for you! Anywho! I hope you continue to read to the end...I am hoping to make it a surprise ending of sorts!

Valora – Sorry to keep you waiting for as long as I did! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – by Jacqui Holmes aka Crazylittlecheezer**

**DISCLAIMER**: All events, characters, and things related to the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century show are not mine. Therefore – DO NOT SUE ME!

**Lestrade's body went rigid and slowly she regained her feet, swaying slightly as a wave of dizziness temporarily caused her to falter. Her eyes never left Holmes's, however. She feared him – but even more terrifying was her heart; as it whispered of what it would do should she hurt him. He was in many ways defenseless; defenseless against himself and helpless of his violent actions. His mind had been warped and molded to carry out the devious and devilish deeds of one Prof. James Moriarty. She knew he would kill her…**

**Holmes began to advance on the injured Inspector, gracefully she lifted her ionizer one last time laying her finger upon the trigger and when the knife and man were within mere centimeters of her soft pale skin she fired one shot, one which caused everything after it to happen in slow motion: the pain upon his face; the clattering of the knife as it fell upon the cold hard floor; the lone tear that rolled down her round cheek…**

**Lestrade threw her ionizer to the ground and wrapped her arms around Holmes's falling form. He was coughing up blood now – an ionizer blast at such a close range could kill him, but she had been willing to take the chance. She knew if her own life had been taken it would have been even harder on the detective – he might have died from either of the two scenarios, but at least this way they both had a chance.**

**The Inspector flipped a button on her communicator and called the yard asking for immediate back-up and assistance – she knew Holmes had little time, the shot she had fired was a direct blow to the left side of his chest, and it had most likely punctured his left lung and burnt him quite severely. She looked down at him and found it hard to smile when she realized his eyes had once again become HIS eyes. Before she could find words his voice, now raspy and very soft, began to sound.**

"**Lestrade…I'm sorry…to ha…have…" before he could finish a cough came from deep in his throat causing more blood to rise and she hushed him, resting his head in her lap.**

"**It's alright…" her voice was soft and soothing, though it was obvious she was quite upset, "If anyone should apologize it is me, Holmes…I fear I might have killed you." There was a pause as the Inspector held back a sob and several more tears, "Please hold on just a little longer," he once again tried to speak, wincing and crying out in pain, however, she would not let him continue his words, "Save your strength, Holmes, there are no need for words, just try to keep breathing."**

**After what seemed like hours a medical crew and back-up arrived – everything began to move with great speed at this point as both Lestrade and Holmes were put onto gurneys and lifted to the nearest hospital. **

**Later that evening, Lestrade seemed to remember Greyson shouting orders and screaming at her bedside – however any words he had spouted out to her had already been forgotten, the only news she retained that evening were those of a young nurse – "We were able to save him Inspector…with much rest and a bit of rehabilitation he will be able to pull through." **

**I know it took a while for this chapter to be put up, but I have been super-uper busy! There is only one more part to this story and it consists of a short epilogue. I pose a quick question to my readers – would you all rather I continue this story as a series, or begin with a whole new plot line? I would like all of your opinions – I am content on continuing to write but I feel it better to ask the audience…I hope you all like this chapter and I hope to have the epilogue up as soon as I can! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, it is your encouragement and patience that keeps me writing. I could not do it without you!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century! ^_^

EPILOGUE:

After two days Lestrade was released from the hospital she and Holmes had been recovering in. It was not the cheapest of places to be and Lestrade was thanking her lucky stars she had been on the Yard's clock while sustaining her injuries. Holme's would also be free of the traumatic shock of the hospital bill; maybe she would pull a prank on him when he was well. It wasn't often she was able to pull the proverbial wool over his eyes. Lestrade couldn't help but chuckle slightly. However her thoughts quickly took a sober turn when she entered the detective's room. It was silent, the soft humming of machines was the only sound, the gentle rise and fall of his chest was the only movement. However, it was enough to calm her suddenly shaking nerves.

She sighed softly, "Well," she thought, "at least he is off of the ventilator."

Lestrade reached out slowly to pull a stray piece of his hair away from his face. She had never seen the detective sleep. He appeared innocent and vulnerable. Innocent was something she could handle, but seeing him in such a vulnerable position was almost too much. The inspector retracted her hand and slowly laid her head into her hands softly sighing and slowly pulling her wild hair back. She wasn't sure she would be able to see him in so much pain that would surely lie in the days ahead. The frustration and exhausting days of recovery it would most likely take to recover, and even though she knew better, she wasn't willing to believe it wasn't her fault. She was pulled from her silent reverie when a soft sigh was heard from beside her, followed by a sharp intake of breath and a soft moan.

"Holmes!" she almost shouted his name...almost.

His head turned slightly and he allowed his eyes to focus before speaking, "Lestrade..."

"Yes?" she waited for him to finish, helping him swallow a bit of water.

He looked at her again, his bright eyes shining like stars in the dimly lit room, "...when I am well remind me to hit you...hard." His eyes softened slightly as a soft smile played on his lips at her anger and frustration and finally soft smile in return.

At that moment, she knew, he was back. This time she wouldn't let go.

Well there we have it! I know it was a long time in coming, but sometimes you just cannot rush these things. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my story and also thank the people who read without reviewing. I 3 YOU GUYS!


End file.
